


First Kiss

by cinty2000



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinty2000/pseuds/cinty2000
Summary: Hey! I'm Dick Grayson and my patience is running out. I've been saving my first kiss for the most special person in my life, but the chance hasn't come yet.Now that I'm 24 years old, I don’t know if I should give up or not. But something tells me that just maybe, I don’t need to wait any longer...
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noctulier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctulier/gifts), [Twilight_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/gifts).



> Well... This is my first BruDick, so I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> I would like to mention that English isn’t my mother tongue so the story might have a few mistakes.
> 
> I’m learning English and I am still improving it.  
> I'd be very grateful if you help me to correct any mistake that you notice (if there are any).

Throughout my life I've experienced a lot and boy all my exes can confirm it. I've never given my first kiss, though. My old partners felt strange about it and I don't blame them. I mean, until now I don'tknow a person who has had sexual relations with their partners but at the same time has denied them a kiss (besides me). I'm sure that many people understand that part, wanting to keep your first kiss for the most special person in your life, even if most of these people also keep their virginity... I think I'm quite a case. For that reason, my relationships didn't last long, can you blame me? I was just honest... I didn't kiss them because my love gift wasn't theirs. I'm really embarrassed to call it that, but Jason was the one with the idea.

One day when I was arguing with Barbara about it, Little Wing just appeared at the wrong time. Thanks to him, the discussion died down but only because he mocked that at 24 years old I still hadn't kissed anyone. Ugh, I don't know why I keep thinking this... What bothers me most is that I discovered that this always happens when I'm with Bruce. Damn, I should see the movie before Bruce realizes I'm not watching it.

"What's wrong?" Agh, I knew it. The old bat can't miss a thing.

"I think Dick finally understood that the movie he chose is bad. Jeez, Dick! I thought the last movie in the teen section had made it pretty clear to you that romantic movies are bad. You're so bored that you're not even paying attention "In another situation, I would have been a little upset with Tim but he just saved me.

"Tim" Bruce growled.

"No, Bruce. I'm right, the movies Dick chooses are bad" Tim reproached.

"Go upstairs, now" Bruce says flatly.

“Thank you" Tim said, getting up abruptly ignoring the gaze of the older bat.

When Tim left, I couldn't help but get nervous. I knew Bruce was looking at me, looking for answers by analyzing my behavior. What behavior anyway? I don't even know why I'm so nervous... or maybe I do.

"Tim is right, B. I'm going to remove that horrible movie" I got up quickly and that wasn't the problem but I didn't see the bowl of popcorn on the floor and I didn't react when my head was close to crashing with the screen.

***

I felt my head very heavy, strong twinges arose while I was listening to the distance the voice of... Tim ? Without opening my eyes, I began to breathe and finally, little by little, I was able to hear much better the sounds from outside. Tim was nearby arguing with Jason, asking Alfred what had happened; I would have answered them but I can barely focus enough to catch the conversation. I was so screwed.

After a few minutes, when my "dear" brothers started screaming, as I was feeling a little irritated I got up and opened my eyes to look for them and shut them up. Right now I wish I hadn't. My eyes clouded and the queen of headaches attacked me mercilessly. I groaned in pain and pressed a hand to my forehead noticing a thick bandage. It wasn't long when Bruce appeared, although I closed my eyes I could hear him reprimanding Jason and Tim, also the sound of his footsteps echoed in my ears. Once next to me, Bruce gently handed me a glass of water that I drank without asking what it was despite its strange taste.

"They are analgesics, they were dissolved in the water," he explained, his voice flat.

I couldn't help but frown even though doing so hurt a little "I'm not a kid."

"As far as I understand, adults don't crash on screens," he said humorously. And I was offended and offended. Sometimes Bruce could make the worst jokes when any Robin was sick or hurt.

"And as far as I know, children are the ones who dress up as animals, Mr. Bat" I replied with a smile that faded when he just ignored me. Ugh, how much I hate when he does that.

"Do you feel better?" He now seriously questioned, almost seemed angry. God! How volatile this man is. "You had a concussion."

"Uhm, yes... something like that" I answered honestly. Despite the horrible headache, I don't feel that bad... I mean, I've been worse. "Geez, B. I only crashed with a screen. Nothing as bad as a villain hitting your head or Ivy squeezing you with one of his terrible plants".

Bruce's gaze turned a little dark, and I knew I shouldn't have said anything."Your head crashed into the screen. A three-inch-thick screen that can't be broken easily."

"How interesting," I said nervously, "It's a relief that it didn't break my neck."

Bruce's gaze turned much darker than before and I knew I had to shut my mouth. Oh shit, oh shit, can't I just keep quiet?!

"Hey, Dickhead... You got a big Bruce (bruise) in your head, huh?" Jay mocked me entering the room. Thanks Jay, you saved me from the bat's fury.

"Little Wing, how are you?" I said with a nervous smile.

"I can say that better than you" he replied teasingly.

"Dick!" Tim yelled causing me a sharp pang "Are you feeling better?" he questioned, lowering his voice as he realized his mistake.

"There's no patrol for me tonight" I kidded, though my words were serious.

"I can't believe you crashed on the screen, it's just hilarious. I've never seen an accident like that, not even in the silly shows that Jason likes," Tim laughed. Now I don'tknow if he was worried or making fun of me... Maybe both "Bruce didn't want to tell us how it happened, but based on the evidence, I'm sure you bumped into my bowl of popcorn. Oh, uh, I'm so sorry "

"I think you stopped being Dickhead's favorite brother, replacement."

"I did not!" Tim crosses his arms defensively "It was just an accident, right?"

"Only if you guys shut up, my head can't deal with two adorable but annoying little brothers" I murmured complaining about his loud behavior.

"Oh, sure" Tim said easily.

"I don't know, Dickhead. I'm still resentful cause you woke me up after that hangover that I got because of the replacement" Jason spoke clearly ready to torture me a little more.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault. I didn't force you to drink all that tequila" Tim yelled annoyed.

"You challenged me, it's basically the same."

"Don't you guys have something else to do?" I grumbled "Patrol, for example."

"I'm waiting for Bruce" Tim excused himself.

"There will be no patrol, I'll take care of Dick for today" Bruce interrupted leaving everyone speechless for a few seconds.

"Can't Alfred take care of him?" Tim protested.

Bruce growled looking disapprovingly at Tim, which made Jason smile. "You know very well that Alfred can't keep himself awake, he's already neglected his own health for us."

"How thoughtless you are replacement" Jason said falsely surprised and touched "Let the old man make him a nurse. A minute of silence... Terrible, let's pray for the patient." I couldn't hold back my little laughs when I heard Jay. Sometimes his jokes are funnier than mine, just sometimes... I won't admit it out loud.

Tim ignored Jason and looked at Bruce again. "Can't someone else take care of him during the patrol?"

"Do you want to take care of him?" B just left the warnings and started the threats. Stop your car there Timbo.

"B, I can stay alone for a while. As you guys patrol, I'll try to sleep," I quickly interjected. "Gotham can't have his night without vigilants."

Considering what I said for a moment, he hummed approvingly and looked at Tim "Call Barbara, she'll work with you two."

"Did he just say 'you two'?" Jason questioned looking at Bruce like he was a strange animal.

Bruce didn't respond but Tim understood the order, "Let's kick some asses, Jay."

"Language" Bruce and I corrected at the same time.

"Whatever you say, replacement..." Jason said, still surprised, letting himself be carried by Tim.

***

"I don't want to be a party pooper, Boss, but I ended up with a concussion because of a screen exactly like that" I started, looking at him inquisitive "Is it a good idea to watch a movie now?"

Bruce shrugged his shoulders without expression, classic "We're not done watching the movie. Plus, it would be nice for you to clear your mind."

"Uh-huh..." I replied skeptically "So you left a patrol aside so we could sit and watch a movie to heal me. B, if you really want to see if I developed a new type of trauma or phobia of TV, no, I did not."

"I never said the movie was a cure ... what do you remember?" he asked and I knew immediately that he was referring to my huge accident.

"Uhm... I remember Tim complaining about my tastes, then an exceptional film showing the moment I bumped into a bowl of popcorn and BAM !, my life flashed before my eyes just before I crashed into the screen... Then beep, beep, beep. All black. " I explained without thinking much about it.

Something that made me very nervous was the fact that Bruce was silent because it wasn't that silence he's always in, but it was the silence of the detective who is putting pieces together. And well, he has the advantage because I don't know what he discovered.

"You could've easily avoided that accident" Oh no, that's the voice of Batman "You didn't because you had something on your mind, what is it that has you so distracted?" And yikes, that's not a question.

"It is a nonsense" I looked away downplay it.

"If you had been distracted during the patrol, it would have been lethal and ..." Although Batman was speaking at the time, I couldn't care less, I didn't hear anything he said because I was watching the screen.

"They are kissing..." I murmured looking at the screen with a smile.

"What?" Bruce blinked, turning his eyes to the screen.

"They are kissing..." I repeated still focused on the beautiful scene.

When I looked away from the screen, I could see Bruce's look of understanding. "Dick ... have you been strange because you haven't kissed anyone yet?"

"Um ... yes, maybe," I admitted feeling my voice very small. Now that my mouth admit it, the problem feels more real.

Bruce was silent, I knew he expected me to talk more about my "problem" but I don't know if I wanted to talk about it to someone, if I wanted to talk to Bruce.

Feeling resigned, I started to speak "I... I don't know if I should keep saving this for my special person. I'm feeling just like a kid." I explained between embarrassment and annoyance "Can I keep waiting that long?"

"Someday you'll find her Dick, don't despair" Bruce says, voice uncommonly soft.

"The problem is that I already found... that person" I murmured feeling exposed "I don't think it ever corresponds to me... Do you think I should give up?"

No answer came from Bruce's lips and it wasn't the answer I needed or expected. Bruce was always better with actions and I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. His eyes asked me for the invitation and I couldn't do anything else but nod my head indicating that I had accepted. That was how after a few seconds that seemed eternal, Bruce approached me and took a breath before brushing his lips with mine. At that moment I inadvertently gasped and he seemed to notice it because he waited a bit for me to assimilate what was happening.

Just when I thought he was going to attack my lips, his arms slid down my neck until he took my chin and finally threw my head back.

I closed my eyes waiting for the next move and it was after that that I felt the pressure of his mouth against mine very gently. The sensations caused by that little touch made me tremble with pleasure... I just couldn't describe any of this in words. "Warmth", I can only think of that word when Bruce's lips touch me, reminding me that this feeling had always been transmitted to me with the gentleness of his body; Also, his locks caress my face causing me a very familiar sensation of all those times in which those dark hair like space, had caressed my face during those missions in which I had to hold him to prevent it from falling out.

Sunk in the sensations, I let out a small gasp and let myself go completely. At first the kiss began with tenderness, but then Bruce gave its strength... as if he needed more; It didn't take long for my body to feel a strange tingling and my chest seemed to want to explode... Without realizing it, I ended up returning the kiss with the same eagerness, with that desire that I had carried for a long time.

It wasn't long before Bruce considered that we should be apart before killing myself in a kiss for lack of oxygen.

"No more virgin lips" I celebrated happily.

"No more" Bruce agreed with a little smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Noctulier encouraged me to write. So this story is a gift to her. She’s also a BruDick writer in Spanish, so give her love. 
> 
> Hope you like it, amix 🙌🏻❤️ 
> 
> I just added Twilight because she has lovely podfics that deserve to be heard. Please, try them 🙌🏻
> 
> Finally, If you like it... Please, let your comment to let me know if I should consider writing a new story.


End file.
